Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
| running time = 136 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $200,000,000 IMDB; Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $304,988,551 IMDB; Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017); Box office & business. US gross as of May 22nd, 2017. $650,571,984 (Worldwide) IMDB; Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017); Box office & business. Worldwide gross as of May 18th, 2017. | preceded by = Guardians of the Galaxy | followed by = }} Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 is an American feature film of the science fiction, action and superhero fantasy genres. It is the sequel to the 2014 movie Guardians of the Galaxy. It is the fifteenth film in the greater Marvel Cinematic Universe and is part of the franchise's Phase Three block of the series. The movie was written and directed by James Gunn and was produced by Marvel Studios and Walt Disney Pictures. It premiered theatrically in the United States on May 5th, 2017. The movie stars the same main cast from the previous film beginning with Chris Pratt in the role of Peter Quill, aka Star-Lord. It also stars Zoe Saldana as green-skinned femme fatale Gamora, former professional wrestler Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer, Vin Diesel as the voice of Baby Groot, and Bradley Cooper as the voice of Rocket. Returning guest stars from the first film include Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta, and Karen Gillan as Nebula. There are several new faces making their mark in the Marvel Cinematic Universe such as Kurt Russell as Ego, Russell's former Tango & Cash co-star Sylvester Stallone as Stakar Ogord, the hideously repugnant Pom Klementieff as Mantis (inside joke), and Elizabeth Debicki as haughty bitch, Ayesha. Plot fights a space monster.]] Thirty-four years ago, a mysterious alien "space man" known as Ego comes to Earth and courts a Missouri girl named Meredith Quill. He presents her a seedling which he has planted in the woods. Meredith and Ego fall in love and Meredith becomes pregnant with his child. Three decades later, it is the year 2014, and the Guardians of the Galaxy have become renowned heroes throughout the universe. A xenophobic race of gold-skinned aliens known as the Sovereign, led by a woman named Ayesha, hires Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, and Baby Groot to procure and protect valuable batteries from being destroyed by a giant space monster. In exchange, they will give them Nebula - Gamora's estranged cyborg sister, who was caught attempting to steal the batteries from them. While Quill, Gamora, and Drax fight the monster, Rocket decides to steal some of the batteries for himself, and Baby Groot dances. It is only after delivering the batteries to the Sovereign that the rest of the Guardians learn of Rocket's theft. After the Sovereign discover what has transpired, they attack the Guardians' ship, the Milano, with a fleet of drone warcrafts. A mysterious figure - the aforementioned "spaceman" soaring through the stars destroys the drones, but the Guardians crash-land on a nearby planet. The figure reveals himself as Quill's father, Ego. He invites Quill, Gamora, and Drax to his home planet, while Rocket and Groot remain behind to repair the ship and guard Nebula. Ayesha hires Yondu Udonta and his crew, who have been exiled from the greater Ravager community for child trafficking, to recapture the Guardians. They capture Rocket, but when Yondu hesitates to turn over Quill, whom he raised, his lieutenant Taserface leads a mutiny with help from Nebula. Taserface imprisons Rocket and Yondu aboard Yondu's ship and executes his loyalists while Nebula leaves to track down and kill Gamora, whom she blames for all the torture inflicted on her by their father, Thanos. Taserface tortures Rocket, who fires back with numerous jabs at the mercenary's name. While imprisoned, Rocket and Yondu bond. Rocket and Yondu convince Groot to help them escape by acquiring Yondu's upgraded head fin. Groot has difficulty understanding the request and returns with several incorrect items before finally selecting the right item. Groot and Yondu's loyalist Kraglin free Rocket and Yondu, and they destroy the ship and its crew as they escape, though not before Taserface warns the Sovereign. and Quill fly into action.]] Ego, a god-like Celestial that manipulated the matter around its consciousness to form his "home" planet, explains that he projected a human guise to travel the universe and discover a purpose, eventually falling in love with Quill's mother Meredith. Ego hired Yondu to collect the young Quill after Meredith's death, but the boy was never delivered and Ego has been searching for his son ever since. He teaches Quill to manipulate their Celestial power. Nebula arrives at Ego's planet and tries to kill Gamora, but the pair reach an uneasy alliance when they discover caverns filled with skeletal remains. Ego reveals to Quill that in his travels he planted seedlings on thousands of worlds which can terraform them into new extensions of himself, but they can only be activated by the combined power of two Celestials. To that end, he impregnated countless women and hired Yondu to collect the children, but killed them all when they failed to access the Celestial power. Under the influence of Ego's power, Quill helps him activate the seedlings, which begin to consume every world. However, Quill fights back when Ego reveals that he caused Meredith's death due to the distraction she posed. is Star-Lord.]] Mantis, Ego's naive empath servant, grows close to Drax and warns him of Ego's plan. Gamora and Nebula also learn of the plan just as Rocket, Yondu, Groot and Kraglin arrive. The reunited Guardians reach Ego's brain at the planet's core, and fight the Sovereign's arriving drones. Rocket makes a bomb using the stolen batteries, which Groot plants on Ego's brain. Quill battles Ego with his newfound Celestial powers in order to distract him enough to allow the other Guardians and Mantis to escape. The bomb explodes, killing Ego and disintegrating the planet. Yondu sacrifices himself to save Quill, who realizes that the reason Yondu kept him was to spare him from the fate of Ego's other progeny, and that Yondu was Quill's true "daddy". Having reconciled with Gamora, Nebula still chooses to leave and attempt to kill Thanos. The Guardians hold a funeral for Yondu, which is attended by dozens of Ravager ships, acknowledging Yondu's sacrifice and accepting him again as a Ravager. Drax remarks that it is beautiful, as is Mantis (but only on the inside). While watching the funeral from the ship, Gamora admits to Peter Quill that there is something between them, and they embrace. Cast Recommendations See also External Links * * * * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 at Wikipedia * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 at the MCU Wiki References Category:Films Category:Marvel Studios Category:Marvel Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Guardians of the Galaxy/Media Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2/Pages Category:2017/Films Category:May, 2017/Films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Chris Pratt Category:Zoe Saldana Category:Dave Bautista Category:Vin Diesel Category:Bradley Cooper Category:Michael Rooker Category:Karen Gillan